Currently, in the marketplace, there are available a wide variety of animated display devices which are intended for amusement purposes. Some of the most popular devices include horizontally oriented devices which include a plurality of skating figures which appear to move like magic over a smooth miniature ice pond. Such animated skating figures are driven by means of magnets inserted in a base on each figure which is in turn driven by corresponding magnet elements moved by a series of gears or belts or some combination of these which are hidden in a base unit underneath the miniature ice pond. Examples of such devices are well described in the following references: U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,692 issued to M. Huang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,853 issued to X. Guilin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,592 issued to Ruck, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,825 issued to Hwang and U.S. Pat. No. 2,645,880 issued to M. Richter.
One patent disclosed by the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 1,323,902 issued to Obolewicz which discloses the use of a base containing motor means and gearing means that makes 4 couples appear to dance in an orbital fashion. This is accomplished through means of worm gears, planetary and orbital gears. But there is no amusing movement in the vertical plane for this device.
Another device shown in the prior art is, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,111 issued to Koch discloses a music box wherein the drive means for the music box also is used to animate figures through the use of magnets. But this is a very simplistic device with no movement in the vertical plane.
A further patent containing moving figures shown in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,153 issued to Vaught which discloses an ornamental closure with a mechanism and electrical circuitry means which operates the closure and provides music during operation. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,890 issued to Fechter which discloses the use of an animation show with three main rotating bases, and a central larger base which is also provided with rotating figures.
One relatively recent patent shown in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,776 issued to Hou which discloses a magnetic driven device which has a more sophisticated gearing device with motor means, a gearing and drive belts wherein the base magnets are further held within circular rings to produce additional interesting movement. Another patent shown in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,356 issued to Meng-Suen which discloses a magnetic driving mechanism for a moving display unit with slots in drive bars which rotate around a central pivot point to produce a pleasing movement.
A mechanical puppet show is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,215 issued to Wang which discloses the use servo-motors which are provided within a puppet to make the puppet appear to move in a robot like fashion. The puppet is also intended to be audience interactive with a microphone pickup and voice recognition software so that it can move to various user commands. Another interesting patent shown in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,308 issued to Chen which disclosed a motion display toy with a housing cover, hinge means which open the cover when actuated, a telescoping element which extends through the cover opening after it has been opened, and of course music means and light means which are activated when the device initiates operation.
However, no where in the prior art is shown a relatively thin display box with moveable figures which are motor driven in the vertical and/or horizontal plane, which enclosed box may be easily and conveniently removably installed from a standard household window frame.